


Faster Pussycat KILL KILL

by snoozingkitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three roommates that could have been a disaster for each other. Instead they have lazy Sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Pussycat KILL KILL

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Lazy Sunday Mornings_ at Stop_Drop_Howl

Allison’s hair was everywhere fanning out across the pillow like dark tentacles trying to consume anything unfortunate enough to be caught. Thick and dark and a tangled mess. Erica spit the end out of her mouth and smacked her lips a few times for effect not that either of them was awake to appreciate it. Lydia was curled up in a ball at the edge of the bed on the other side of Erica her hands curled under her face. 

So a blond a brunette and a red head walk into a bar. 

Lydia’s lipstick was smeared everywhere, literally everywhere. There were still waxy prints on the inside of Erica’s thighs and all over Allison’s stomach. Lydia loved bright red lipstick, she loved vintage clothes and glamour. 

Erica loved rock & roll and corsets. 

Allison loved sweatpants and sport. 

They had started just sharing a house and ended sharing a lot more than anyone intended. 

Erica swept her hand down Allison’s stomach, kissing the perfect imprint of her teeth on Allison’s shoulder already bruising fantly. No one drove her as wild as Allison could. They pushed and they pulled and they would have torn each other apart. They would have been _those_ roommates to each other, you know the ones, where you’re sitting around at the pub with friends and talking shit about horror stories. That crazy flatmate who used to download freaky porn and play it loudly or ration toilet paper, steal your food or your clothes. 

Only Lydia didn’t stand up to that kind of shit. 

Lydia studied political science and law double major in her undergrad and mathematical modelling for her graduate degree. She had a fall of bright red hair like the grenadine at the bottom of a tequila sunrise. 

“Morning Babe.” Erica nuzzled Allison’s hairline, letting her lips brush across her temple. 

“Mmm-uck off.” Allison mumbled burrowing in the pillow. Such a charmer in the mornings. 

Erica chuckled, forcibly rolling Allison over and pressing a kiss against her mouth. Allison tasted like 12 hour old vodka and hair spray. She tasted like hot Saturday nights of Erica grinding on the dance floor with all those horny desperate guys, of Allison rolling her eyes and holding Lydia tight at the bar because while Erica _liked_ to tease Allison didn’t like to see other people all over Lydia. Allison never understood that she was every bit as gorgeous as Lydia and Erica could play as long as they were keeping each other safe. That and between the three of them they would _knock them dead_ because Erica’s girls were amazing (and she wasn’t JUST talking about her tits) and it just wasn’t fair to the male population otherwise.

“Come on wake up.” 

Erica loved Sunday mornings. There was something painfully real about Allison’s bird-nest hair and the bleary hung-over slackness of her mouth. Erica kissed her until Allison was swearing against her mouth in full syllables instead of slurs and glaring at her from the nest of pillows. 

“I hate you so much.” Allison hissed. Erica smirked the precise angle that she knew from repeat experiments drove Allison wild when she was already irritated (it was more of a fond thing when she wasn’t. Erica studied neuroscience broadly and childhood seizures and their link to neurodegenration specifically. And Allison in her spare time.) 

“I know you do, that’s why it is fun.” 

Allison rolled them, her legs locked behind Erica’s. They bumped into Lydia on the other side of the bed who groaned something that sounded a lot like ‘grow up.’ But couldn’t be bothered to actually move. 

Allison shoved her hands up the thin Guns & Roses tank top that Erica liked to sleep in and pinched her nipple viciously in retaliation. Erica purred out a curse. 

“Seriously guys.” Lydia rolled over, propping herself up on one arm. The side of her face was covered in pillow creases. “It’s Sunday morning.” 

“Blame her.” Allison leaned over from her perch on Erica’s stomach to press a quick kiss to the corner of Lydia’s mouth in a wordless greeting. 

Erica, not one to mind being flat on her back on the bottom if it got her what she wanted gave Lydia a smile, “I couldn’t be deprived of you for even a moment.” Lydia rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Allison just made a soft disbelieving snorting sound. 

“The way I see it _babe_ ,” Lydia snapped Erica’s favourite pet name around her tongue the way someone would cock a bullet, “you’ve woke me up so now you’ve got two choices: eat me out or make me breakfast.” She left the ‘or I will be very cross’ implied. 

“You always bitch about the way I make eggs.” 

Lydia just smirked at her, and god Erica _loved_ her cocky, skinny little ass. “Well come here then.” 

“Gladly.” 

No one could ride your face like Lydia Martin could ride your face. Or maybe Erica was biased. Allison wasn’t really a negative control, she was just as never as confident. Possibly she just cared more that Erica wasn’t being squished. Erica _liked_ the way Lydia pushed her. 

Lydia made these breathy little moans, rocking her hips shallowly having casually dropped her panties off the edge of the bed, hiked up her longer night-shirt and shimmied her way up Erica’s body. Erica started slow, Lydia wasn’t a 0 to 60 kind of girl, she needed a little work to get going. Erica lapped at her clit slowly, running her hands up Lydia’s thighs and following the lines to the curve of her butt. 

She could hear the slick sounds of the two of them kissing above her. Couldn’t easily picture the way that Allison always pushed Lydia’s hair behind her ears before she kissed her and Lydia held onto Allison’s shoulders like she might fade away. Had to hope that Lydia was getting a handful of Allison’s amazing breasts, squeezing them with that edge of too much that Allison never could admit she liked. 

Then Lydia was moaning loudly and clear. Erica wasn’t worried about it, just spread her thighs when Allison touched them. Shame was for other people. 

Now she _was_ a 0 to 60 kind of girl and there was nothing more that she loved than eating out, so when Allison slid a finger up inside her she was more than ready for it. Erica let the groan rumble through her, lip-locked as she was with Lydia she felt her thighs tense and the muted little whimper that let Erica know that Lydia felt it too. 

Lydia was getting nice and wet and Erica’s face was a filthy mess now. 

Allison spread her and sucked at her clit lightly, just a tease. Erica dug her toes in and pushed against her but was held down by strong hands on her hips. Allison bit at her inner thigh lightly. She was well aware that Erica hated to be teased. 

And so she did it again, and again until Erica was muffling her sobs on Lydia’s thighs and working her frustration out with the two fingers inside her and her tongue. Lydia was moaning high and sharp the way she did when she was right on the edge. Erica fucked her faster, letting her tongue flatten against her clit so Lydia could ride her, pushing down with jerky thrusts. 

“Yes, right there.” Lydia breathed. 

Erica slid a third finger into her and Lydia broke with a low whine going tense all over. Erica pulled her through it, hard and fast pushing her higher and higher until Lydia was almost sobbing with it. Erica was right there, just needed Allison to stop being such a bitch and get her off. 

Lydia rolled to the side, curled around herself half dressed and a mess. Erica didn’t have time for her right then. Not when she was going to grab Allison’s hair and use it like a lead to get her right fucking there and come so hard she’d feel it in her toenails. 

Allison looked up at her like she _knew_ , pushed Erica’s legs to spread further and licked right in side where her fingers were already stuffing her almost just right. Erica whined at the sudden attack, shuddering and collapsing against the pillows. Lydia purred, leaning over her to trap at least one of her hands and delicately licking herself off of Erica’s chin. 

“Allison, if you ever want—“ Erica bit it off with a cry as Lydia’s fingers stole down her stomach to rub at her clit. It hit hard, making her shake. Allison pushed her higher drawing it out to that perfect moment of rushing endorphins and neurons going abso-fucking-lutely wild then gentling off with each shock that made her thighs try and close on Allison’s shoulders. 

Erica laid literally panting and trying to decide if she should be angry with Allison or really fucking pleased. 

“Your turn?” Lydia kissed Allison lightly, leaning on her and running her perfectly painted nails along Allison’s shoulders. 

“Later.” Allison sighed against Lydia’s mouth. “Breakfast?” 

“Let’s just lie in.” Erica decided, adding her two cents. 

“I am going to beat you senseless with a pillow.” Allison declared, and Erica just stretched, letting her shirt ride up, scratching against her still-sensitive nipples. She knew exactly what she looked like and if she didn’t distract her Allison would beat her with a pillow and she was too relaxed from an amazing orgasm to put up a fight. 

“Later.” She decided. Allison just shook her head so Erica pulled her down into the sheets. “Sundays are for lazing in bed.” 

Allison ended up in the middle, pressed from shoulder to toes with Erica as Erica pet down her sides and Lydia busied herself braiding locks of their hair together. They might even get ambitious later and move it to the couch to watch the Notebook and cuddle. 

\--

Stiles studied Physics and had the most obvious sweaty palmed crush on Lydia. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so sad (or so Allison said, Erica mostly found it funny.) As did most of the Mathematics department, but Stiles was passing attractive and smart, smart enough maybe even for Lydia. 

Lydia was so fucking clever that it was verging on scary, and there was a small part of Erica that remembered being mostly alone and desperately uncool, that was petrified that Lydia would realize that she would be better off with someone better. Someone who could understand her. Maybe even a nice normal relationship that she didn’t need to hide from her parents. 

Of course, then Stiles would do something idiotic like invite Lydia for a session of DnD and at least Erica was sure that they wouldn’t be losing Lydia to _him_. If Allison worried about it she never said anything. 

\--

Allison liked to run. She would go out in the mornings before her classes. She studied Folklore and Literature, a bit of a family tradition. Her casual acceptance of being dictated her life choices always amazed Erica (still Allison liked to rebel with the little things, and maybe she never actually did anything that she didn’t want to. It was unlikely but possible she actually just liked it.)

That was where she met Scott. Scott quickly became her running partner. 

Erica hadn’t been the jealous type until she saw the way that Scott looked at Allison. 

It made her possessive, it made her kiss Allison hard trying to press into her skin why she was here with Erica when they bickered constantly instead of sweet Scott who looked like he’d do anything for her. Lydia tried to make it look like she didn’t worry about anything at all. 

\--

The thing was that perfect things couldn’t last. Erica knew this. So she tried to live day to day and not think about how fragile relationships really were. Erica wasn’t very good at relationships and there were only a finite number of days before she fucked it up somehow. 

Isaac worked in the cafe near her lab and he had cheekbones you could use to cut paper. He was sweet and charming-- just the right mix of bad boy and sweetheart. 

Lydia had pursed her lips and ordered softly when she met Erica there one morning for coffee, Isaac wasn’t her type of boy anyways. Still, Erica couldn’t help the way she leaned forward just a little showing off the merchandise just to see if he would look when she ordered. He did, and it felt good to know that the possibility was there. 

“Hey,” Allison slipper her ‘seriously-no-PDA-or-I-will-eviscerate-you’ arm around Erica’s waist, tangling her fingers in a casually possessive way in her belt loops. She even went as far as to give Erica a little kiss, just a close-lipped thing that meant a lot to someone like Allison. “Can I put your order with mine?” 

“Yeah sure.” Erica was too stunned to even look at Isaac’s reaction. 

Later when they were sitting at the table playing footsie Erica would ask her straight-up what that was all about. ‘Lydia was concerned.’ ‘Isaac? I flirt with lots of guys.’ ‘I know. Lydia says this is the first one that had a chance.’ 

\--

Different Sunday. 

“Hey babe.” Erica ran her hands down Allison’s sides to cup her ass.


End file.
